1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus providing tools for aiding an individual in escaping from an emergency situation and providing a light source actuated by detection of the emergency situation.
2. Summary of the Background Art
A number of individuals tragically die each year because of an inability to escape situations in which breathing suddenly becomes difficult or impossible, and from which escape is difficult because of darkness and obstructions. Two of the most commonly encountered types of such situations involve becoming trapped inside a submerged vehicle and becoming trapped inside a burning building.
When a vehicle submerges with its windows closed, its doors cannot be opened due to the exterior pressure from the surrounding water. The passenger compartment then fills with water, leaving, at most, a pocket of air in the uppermost part of this compartment. In order to escape, the occupants of the vehicle must free themselves from restraints, such as seatbelts, break a window to get out, and swim to the surface.
In a building fire, large portions of the building may quickly be filled with smoke, and electrical power may fail, leaving individuals trapped in the dark and unable to breathe. What is needed is a light source and a source of breathable air.
Tools including knife surfaces for cutting seatbelts and pointed metal pins for breaking glass are widely available. Examples of such devices are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,251,351 and 5,097,599. While the effectiveness of such devices in cutting belts and breaking glass has been clearly demonstrated, such devices can only be used if they can be found within a submerged vehicle, which may be damaged and inverted on the bottom of a body of water, by vehicle occupants often suffering from physical injuries and from panic. What is needed is a method for locating such tools under adverse conditions, such as under water in the dark. Furthermore, what is needed is a method providing illumination that can be used to aid in the process of escaping from the vehicle and through the water.
In a field not related to the problem of escaping from a submerged vehicle, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,403, 5,188,143, and 5,655,561 describe devices used to detect the presence of water due to leaking pipes or appliances. The output of such devices can be used to shut off the water supply, to sound an alarm, etc.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,199,997 and 6,499,855 describe flashlights equipped with metal points for breaking glass, for use by policemen and fire fighters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,943 describes flotation apparatus having an ability to produce illuminated messages calling for help.
Other patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,970, 4,552,140, 4,793,342, 4,996,982, 5,529,058, 5,750,077, and 6,340,024 describe apparatus for providing breathable air to a user in a noxious environment.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, apparatus is provided to aid an individual in escaping an emergency situation, with the apparatus including survival tools for escaping from the emergency situation, an electrically powered lamp, a battery, and a detection circuit detecting an occurrence of the emergency situation and switching the electrically powered lamp to be powered by the battery in response to detecting the emergency situation.
In one version of the invention, configured to facilitate escape from a submerged vehicle, the detection circuit detects a presence of water along a surface of the apparatus. The survival tools include a glass breaking tool, and a blade for cutting a seat belt, and may additionally include a canister holding a supply of breathable gas.
In another version of the invention, configured to facilitate escape from a burning building, the detection circuit detects an interruption in electrical service, with the survival tools including a canister holding a supply of breathable gas and a glass breaking tool.